thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine Bennett
Maxine Lynn Bennet is a freshman at Jasper High in Jasper, Nevada. She is a Ventus Specialist and Leader of the Battle Brawelers. History Maxine Bennett was born on October 12, 2071, to Micheal and Sarah Bennett. She was raised lovingly and kindly by her nurturing parents, being softly disciplined and well treated all her life. She lived a normal life, joining the cheerleading squad in Sixth Grade and continuing on through high school. When she was four a new kid moved into town, a certain William Ride. At first she paid him no mind, like any normal Pre-Ker. However, during her fourth grade year she began to develop a crush on the dashing young lad, amazed by his courage when he confronted the bullies that harassed the younger students. She even went as far as to leave a rose in his locker during the first semester of Sixth Grade. When High School began, Max still had a crush on Will, one that was only strengthened when he confronted a gang of jocks who were beating up the small Seymour Garcia. She began to interact with Will, occasionally talking to him in the hall and sitting next to him in class. Soon the two became close friends, but nothing more then that. Soon after the Bakugan arrived on Earth, Max proposed that they (Will, Seymour and herself) should join together and begin a team of Brawlers. The team members would share and develop battle strategies, join Tournaments together and talk about the top competitors. Seymour jumped at the idea, but Will was reluctant. Eventually Max won him over and the Battle Brawlers were born. Not long after this, Max recruited Emma Fleming, a English teenager one grade ahead of them. When the concept of Guardian Bakugan was introduced to the gaming world, Max began to search for the perfect partner for her. The answer came in the form of Ibirion, a legendary Ventus warrior who fell right into Max's room one night. The two quickly bonded and became an unstoppable team. Personality and Traits Max is optimistic and friendly, always trying to lighten the mood in whatever way she can. Due to her soft and sheltered upbringing, Max is extremely sensitive and caring. She is always trying to make the world a better place, even going to the extent of 'Fundraising for the Homeless' in Third Grade. Max has had a crush on Will for years, though she has only just begun to socialize with him. She secretly hopes their relationship will eventually reach new heights, though only time will tell if this is truly her destiny. Abilities and Gear Maxine is a rising star in the Bakugan Community, rapidly rising through the rankings. She is in perfect sync with Ibrion, an excellent example of how close a Bakugan and his or her Brawler can become. Max is always prepared for battle, a full team of Bakugan, her Launcher and her Gauntlet are always in her backpack. Appearances *Rise of the Dragans, Part 1 Category:Humans Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Otherverse Category:Brawlers Category:Ventus Users Category:Bakugan: Destiny